Returning The Favor
by Chanty420
Summary: Combeferre's place in Les Amis de I'ABC was the guide. And as the guide, he was usually the one who took care of someone whenever someone's sick. (With a little help from Joly, but it was usually just him) He has practically helped everybody out when they were ill, and the amis were grateful. And they really wanted to return the favor. And one day, they did. Modern AU fic. Oneshot.


**Returning the Favor**

**A/N: Okay, so I couldn't stand **_**not **_**writing a Combeferre h/c fic. I just had to. So anyway, this is only going to be a one shot. K I hope that you guys can read and review. Yes, I know that Joly is usually more known as the medical student, but I like Combeferre being the more…expert sort of medical student. Anyway, if that's all, then you may critic the crap out of it! Oh and one more note, the flu is probably one of the easiest sick fic for me to right, so that's what I'll do. I really don't want to torture Combeferre. (Although I just might want to torture Enjolras in my other sickfic, 'TLC from a TL Sister'.) Modern AU. Les Amis de I'ABC is a friends/debate group. Oh, and I'm sorry, but I don't have time to edit this, so forgive me for all my grammar errors:)**

Combeferre's place in Les Amis de I'ABC was the guide. He was also known as the second in command in the amis, right after Enjolras. And as the guide, he was usually the one who took care of someone whenever someone who's sick. (With a little help from Joly, but it was usually just him) He has practically helped everybody out when they were ill, and the amis were grateful for it. And one day, they all hoped that they could return the favor, and one day, surely, they did:

It was a Saturday morning. Well, Combeferre was guessing that it was at least half past eight when he woke up. Then he remembered what was in store for him today: The Amis were coming over to his house to have some fun. Usually he would be awake at nine, but he had to fix his home so that it would actually look neat and presentable in front of his friends, so he decided to wake up thirty minutes earlier.

As he went to his small kitchen to make some coffee for himself, a headache started to form before his eyes. _This is weird. _Combeferre told himself as he continued to make some coffee.

A few minutes later, his coffee was made, so he decided to settle down in his living room. But before he could even sip at his coffee, his throat started feeling sore. So, he decided to try and cure it by drinking almost half of the cup of coffee, but instead of being able to cure his sudden sore throat, he started to have a coughing fit and started choking on his coffee. So, as quick as he could, he hurriedly put down the cup of coffee, breathed and then muttered to himself,

"What the hell is wrong with me?!" He asked before coughing again, but decided to ignore the inklings of concern at the back of his mind about the fact that he just might be ill.

After taking a shower, Combeferre only felt worse. It's as if that instead of that sensational feeling after showering, he only felt worse. It's as if fatigue had shot an arrow through him and had spread all around. He was feeling _awful. _

But that wasn't the end of it, besides the feeling of general weakness and the feeling as if any second now you just might faint, his headache that had formed a while ago has now turned into a massive one. Also, he felt as if he would freeze to death. The water that he used to shower wasn't even that cold! And lastly, as every minute passes, he feels even more nauseous, and feels as if a fever was coming up together with his vision starting to get fuzzy.

But he decided against it to tell anyone.

He just wanted his friends to have a good time, so he certainly didn't want to ruin it by announcing he was sick. And besides, all of them had had a rough week in the debate group and he was positive that this was their only time to relax.

And so, he continued to prepare the room in order for the gathering.

It was hours later, at least around 6 P.M, and the Amis had started to arrive at Combeferre's apartment. Joly and Bossuet came in together, with Joly muttering something about how clean Combeferre's apartment look before entering. Next was Jehan, who was quickly followed by Courfeyrac. Next was Musichetta, and then Eponine, and then Cosette and Marius, and then Bahorel, and finally the last two people to enter were Grantaire and Enjolras, who had managed to start another debate on the way, which made Combeferre sigh slightly and rub his temples in an attempt to lessen the headache. He really wasn't feeling any better.

"So, how was school, Combeferre? I've hardly seen you lately." Enjolras greeted from behind, making Combeferre turn around from where he was sitting and smiled lightly.

"Well, school was…fine, Enjolras, I suppose." He said, interrupting himself for a moment in mid-sentence to clear his throat.

And Enjolras never failed to notice that. As much as people think that he's a marble man, he honestly wasn't. He was always concerned for his friends whenever something looks like the slightest bit of wrong. But that did not mean that he was a very people-understanding person, unlike Jehan. It's just he can somehow see if there is something wrong between the group and would like to be informed about it.

"Oh, I see. And It's wonderful that we are able to gather in your apartment." Enjolras replied, making Combeferre nod.

"So, 'Ferre." Enjolras started, making Combeferre look at him. "You look exhausted. Are you alright?" He asked.

Combeferre slightly choked on his water. He can't admit it, not now, in the middle of the fun.

"Well, I am exhausted. But I'm fine, I'm positive about it." Combeferre replied, although even he himself didn't know if that tone was believable.

But luckily it was. "Oh, alright. Do you want to come sit on your sofa with me?" Enjolras offered, making Combeferre nod. And so with that, the two friends headed to the table.

"Hey, 'Ferre. I am really enjoying this celebration. Are you?" Courfeyrac told Combeferre.

"Umm…*cough* yeah." Combeferre replied, going wide eyed once he realized that he had just coughed and had blew his cover.

Courfeyrac and Enjolras were giving him worried looks. "Combeferre, are you sure your alright?" Enjolras asked, now placing a gentle hand on Combeferre's forehead.

"'Ferre, your burning up! Have you been feeling ill al this time?!" Enjolras asked, shocked. And that sentence made everybody silent for a moment before turning to Combeferre.

This time, Courfeyrac was the one who felt Combeferre's forehead. "Enjolras is right, 'Ferre." He told him.

"So, you haven't answered me yet, Combeferre: Have you been feeling ill all this time?" Enjolras asked gently.

"Well, honestly yes. I have been feeling ill all this time. I..just didn't want to ruin this night for all of you." Combeferre responded.

"Mon ami, you haven't ruined this night for us. Now, why don't we go to your room and check you up?" Joly told him.

"B-but how about.." Combeferre started, but was cut off by Jehan, who said, "Don't worry, We can stay in your room. Besides, you've helped practically all of us already in the past. And we would be happy to return the favor, right guys?"

All the other amis including all the girls nodded and so with that, Enjolras and Courfeyrac helped Combeferre to get to his room, with the rest of them following quickly behind.

Joly slowly took out the thermometer and frowned at the temperature.

"Why, what's his temperature?" Cosette asked concernedly.

"105.5" Joly responded, making everybody wince or gasp.

"Do you think that you know what he's come down with?" Jehan asked.

"I'm not sure yet. Combeferre, can you tell me how you feel? And I hope that you don't lie with me." Joly said, his gaze averting to Combeferre in mid-sentence.

"I have a headache, sore throat, nausea, I think it's dry cough, I'm very cold, and I feel weak. Very weak." Combeferre responded, his voice coming out as almost a whisper due to his migraine. But at least, it was loud enough for Joly to hear and nod.

"Alright. I have a conclusion right now." Joly stated, making everybody turn to him.

"What is it?!" Enjolras asked.

"Combeferre has the flu." Joly told them.

"Well, we are definitely not leaving him alone. He was there for us when he needed him, and we will be here for him and care for him. Right guys?" Courfeyrac asked, making everybody enthusiastically nod.

A/N: Tell me if I should write a sequel:)


End file.
